(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rapidly assembled office desk. More particularly, the present invention relates to an office desk capable of being assembled and being folded for storage rapidly.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a common office desk 1 at least has two legs 11, a desk board 12 and a front guard board 13. Upper supports 111 of the two legs 11 are joined to a back face of the desk board 12 by using a screwing element A. Moreover, the front guard board 13 is also joined respectively to the middle supports 112 of the two legs 11 by using the screwing element A.
Although the purpose of joining each component of the office desk 1 together has been achieved, the legs 11, the desk board 12 and the front guard board 13 are screwed and locked through the screwing element A. After a skilled producer assembles the office desk 1 in a factory, the subsequent packing and transportation of the office desk 1 are very inconvenient due to its extremely large bulk. Moreover, if the office desk 1 is transported to a site of a common consumer and then is joined in the above joining manner, a difficult operation due to the extremely large bulk and a lack of operation proficiency may cause much trouble to the consumer when the consumer assembles it.